


Leave Me Alone

by graceformee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Not much of a plot, One Shot, Pale or red, Vent Writing, dave kinda loses his temper a little here, give or take, perhaps i didnt write dave too well here but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceformee/pseuds/graceformee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's got to be a little human sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Me Alone

"Why the hell won't you leave me alone?"

"Because you obviou-" 

"I wasn't asking for an answer, Lalonde."

"-Because you obviously aren't safe alone at this state."

"I do whatever the hell I want. Fuck you, Rose! And your desperate psychobabble you throw at me just so that I could basically feel like shit all the time! You act like as if you know everything, but you're too fucking stupid to know how ignorant you are."

"Dave-"

"Yeah, that's right, I have a brain too. Much of a shock to you? Not everything's just a mere game. Newsflash, Rose, but I am my own person, and I have my own shit to deal with and I don't fucking need to listen to your voice right now!"

There, he's finally said it. For once, he feels victorious. For once, he could let the words spill from his mouth, no irony or sarcasm; just words. He doesn't need anyone to take care of him; Rose isn't his fucking babysitter. He isn't weak, and he had just established that.

But then he sees her face and her eyes stare straight back into him, pierced with the bloody blade of betrayal. The corners of her lips hang down heavily, as does his chest when his muscles flood with regret. 

"So this is what you've made it out to be. You think I've only been using you for self-satisfaction." 

Her voice is wavering, and he can see her fists clenched tightly to her sides. Wait, did he seriously hurt her?

"Has it not occurred to you that I, the heartless broad, may have possibly just have the capacity to simply care for a dear friend? Has it not occurred to you that your wellbeing could affect that of mine? Has it not occurred to you that I only thought that you might have needed a friend to help you through this?"

She turns for the door. "Well, newsflash for you, Strider, I can have a heart, too."

When she twists the doorknob, he calls for her to wait, but she cuts him off. "I'll leave you to your problems, Dave. I sincerely apologize for being a burden, and I promise that I would not make that mistake again. Good night, Strider."

And with the click of the door shut, Dave Strider realized that he was alone.


End file.
